


A Robin is a Robin

by MsMay



Series: My DCU [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMay/pseuds/MsMay
Summary: A short poem about the Batfam and how they inherit Bruce's legacy





	

 Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose      

     Dick        Jason     Tim        Damien

 

a rose is a rose is a rose

   Babs       Cass        Steph

rose is a rose

 Harper    Duke

                   is a rose

                       Helena

 

a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose

   Babs       Dick        Helena     Jason       Duke       Cass        Tim      Harper    Steph     Damien

 

rose is a rose is a rose

Jason     Steph    Damien

 

a rose is

  Cass

 

is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose

      Babs       Dick      Jason      Harper    Steph

                           

                                                               rose is a rose

                                                             Damien  Helena

        a rose is

           Dick

 

 

is not a rose

Bruce.


End file.
